Prior successfully implemented work on enhancing father involvement will be used to identify effective strategies for equipping fathers and families with the tools to promote stability and self-sufficiency. Specific aims are to: (1) Develop an intervention suitable for promoting family stability and self-sufficiency through targeting fathers. (2) Evaluate the intervention in a randomized, clinical trial. A national survey of fathers and mothers of young children will be conducted, using conjoint analysis to identify the specific preferences and potential barriers of father engagement in early childhood settings. Respondents will be asked to make tradeoff decisions similar to those that are made routinely in everyday life. An intervention will be developed based on the survey results and on an existing model to promote father engagement in parenting programs through participation in a father-child recreational program. In a randomized, clinical trial, 60 fathers will be recruited through a local Head Start program and assigned to the enhanced intervention or a business as usual control group. Outcome measures will include proximal measures of parenting, father-child relationships, indicators of parenting stress and family stability, and father and child mental health. Distal outcomes will include economic outcomes (e.g., monthly salary and child support contributions) and maintenance of gains.